The Accident
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Patrick wasn't always stupid. Also, Mr. Puff used to be alive.


Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Summary: Patrick wasn't always dumb. Also, Mr. Puff used to be alive.

"Come on Patrick!" called Mrs. Star, Patrick's mother.

"Coming Mom!" the pink starfish called back.

He ran down the stairs as happy as could be. Today he was going to take his driver's test and hopefully get his driver's license. He gave his mom a huge hug and a kiss. "I'm proud of you sweetie!" his mother smiled.

Patrick waved and was on his way. Mr. Star, Patrick's father drove him to Mr. and Mrs. Puff's driving school. He was so eager to impress the driving instructor. He had passed with flying colors during driving school. He was at the top of his class and had excellent grades. Patrick even had a dream of one day owning his own driving school. He was Mr. and Mrs. Puff's star student. He received gold stars at least three times a day.

Patrick was nervously rocking back and forth in the car and his father gave him some advice. "Just stay calm, keep your eyes on the road. If you don't pass, you can always take it again. Your mother and I will be proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks Dad," Patrick smiled.

They were at the boating school and Patrick felt his heart drop into his chest. He thought he was nervous before they got there, but now he was extremely nervous. He was sweating too. "Come on Patrick."

Patrick got out of the car with his father and walked into the school. "Hi Mrs. Puff!" greeted Patrick's father.

"Hello Mr. Star, and hello Patrick," she beamed.

"Hi Mrs. Puff," Patrick mumbled.

"Are you ready for your test?" asked Mr. Puff as he got his clipboard.

Patrick gulped and looked at his father. "He is, I know he is," Mr. Star said for Patrick.

"I think he is too! He was at the top of his class," added Mrs. Puff.

"Well let's see if we can put that knowledge to use," said Mr. Puff as they walked out to the car.

Patrick got into the boat as Mr. Puff walked around the boat to inspect it. He had to make sure that everything was perfect before they set to the road. The tires and the lights worked well as did the motor. Patrick knew how to use his turn signals and he also knew his hand signals. "We are ready to begin," Mr. Puff announced as he sat down.

Patrick waved to his father as he put his foot down on the brake and started the engine. Patrick slowly backed out of the parking spot and followed the directions of Mr. Puff. "Okay, when we get to the track, I want you to make a left turn."

And of course as soon as they arrived at the track, Patrick made the left turn like Mr. Puff had said. So far, everything was going perfectly. He moved the boat out of the space and he made it onto the track. Little did he know, that this was all going to change in a manner of minutes.

"Turn right."

Patrick turned right and they were off the track. "Where are we going?" asked Patrick nervously.

"You are now going onto the driving portion that's on the freeway," replied Mr. Puff.

Patrick changes gears and he sped up as he got onto the freeway. They went throughout all of Bikini Bottom and got off at the exit where the Krusty Krab was.

At that moment, things were about to go terribly wrong. Spongebob Squarepants came out of the restaurant because his shift was over. He forgot to look for boats as he began to cross the street. He didn't hear Patrick yelling at him to stop. Spongebob was in his own little world and he was dancing.

"SPONGEBOB!" screamed Patrick.

Suddenly, Spongebob looked up and saw the boat speeding toward him. He moved just in time, but Patrick swerved the boat so he wouldn't hit Spongebob. Patrick crashed into the Krusty Krab. The boat was crushed. Smoke and fire broke out. Patrick was screaming in agony as he was bleeding in the car. He had a gash on his head and arms and legs and he had broken several bones in his body. He was covered in his own blood. Mr. Puff was dead. He began to puff up and his spikes were digging into Patrick cutting him more and more. Patrick bled more and screamed more.

Spongebob panicked and called 911. They arrived immediately. Not too long after that, Patrick's father and Mrs. Puff had arrived. Mr. Star was sobbing over Patrick and Mrs. Puff over Mr. Puff. "How could this have happened?" sobbed Mr. Star and Mrs. Puff.

"It's my fault," cried Spongebob.

Mrs. Puff felt loathe and anger. If it weren't for that stupid sponge, her husband might still be here.

The emergency medical team got Patrick out of the car and Mr. Puff. "Mr. Puff?" asked Patrick.

Patrick saw Mr. Puff and he screamed when he saw he was dead. "MR. PUFF! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Patrick was strapped in and was taken to the hospital and so was Mr. Puff. Mr. Puff was pronounced dead at the hospital and they couldn't save him. From that moment on, Mrs. Puff grew a very strong hatred for the yellow Sponge. She never blamed Patrick. It wasn't his fault.

Patrick, on the other hand, having been through such trauma, suffered a lot of trauma to the brain. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and the spikes were pulled out. Patrick's body was a wreck. They tried to have Patrick talk to a doctor about what happened but he refused to talk about it. He would mumble his words and he would groan in pain.

"Will he be all right?" asked Mr. Star.

"He will live, but it's his mind. He's reverted back into a state of a child like mind. This is irreversible."

"Thank you."

Patrick went home and his mother cried and held onto him like she never had before. Things were never the same. Ever again.

The End


End file.
